Talk:Bazz-B
Mohawk guy Obviously Buzzbee is the Mohawk guy. He's the only Stern Ritter unaccounted for among the first 7 we saw in that chapter. -Blondie was attacking the 13th Division -Bambietta is fighting 7th Division -Äs Is fighting 6th division Old man is fighting Shunsui Yammy-Quincy is fighting Hisagi Hooded guy is fighting 10th division. Which leaves the Mohawk man as the Buzzbee guy who killed Kira and the other 3rd division members. RexGodwin (talk) 22:17, June 21, 2012 (UTC) :Except we don't know how many Vandenreich members there are, who was where initially, if Kira is dead or anything else. So no-- It's the mohawk guy. One he was talking when the sterns faces were revealed and two its stated in Yamamotos page that he dispatched As Buzzbee and NaNaNa. We know what NaNaNa and As look like so now piece Buzzbee together. LOLOMGAPC (talk) 21:40, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Thats a mistake on Yamamoto's page then.-- Image Shoudn't add Buzzbee image and he is the mohawk guy who announced the mission to kill :We don't know who BuzzBee is. It was never revealed. BuzzBee was simply mentioned by name only.-- Nanana mentioned that Kira and the otehrs were the ones that were slaughtered by that quincy with the mohawk so he is Buzzbee.--Gamma Venom 567 (talk) 19:59, September 5, 2012 (UTC) :Not in the least. NaNaNa said that if Kira was alive, then BuzzBee failed. We never saw who attacked Kira. They were hidden from sight. We don't speculate here.-- Buzzbee/Mohawk I was under the impression that Buzzbee was the Vandenreich member with the mohawk. I know this discussion has been had before, but I'm not trying to insist that they are one and the same. What I'm saying is that the man with the mohawk was the one to incapacitate the 3rd Division members. Therefore, it shouldn't be attributed to Buzzbee on this page. Additionally, because Buzzbee has only been referenced by name, we have no idea what he looks like, so the Appearance section is pure speculation. If the mohawked Vandenreich and Buzzbee are truly two different people, this page has to properly reflect the fact that Buzzbee has never even made a physical appearance in the story. Avolling (talk) 13:56, September 11, 2012 (UTC) The one with the mohawk didn't even tell the Shinigami their order. It was the hooded person, we never saw the mohawk Quincy pulling back his hood. The other hoodes person from chapter 494 can't be Buzzbee because he still wore his hood. The one with the scar on his mouth is also not Buzzbee because he wears claws instead of gloves. --ZeroEspada (talk) 20:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I believe that the Quincy with the mohawk said the line "sorry, but we were ordered to kill everyone" as he removed his hood. His mouth is open and he appears to be talking when we see him in the group Quincy shot. Even if this person is not Buzzbee, this section needs to be edited to reflect that. Assuming the Quincy with the mohawk is not Buzzbee, then Buzzbee himself has not appeared in the story. There was no confirmation that the hooded Quincy was Buzzbee. There was no confirmation that the mohawk Quincy was Buzzbee. By that logic, Buzzbee has not had a confirmed appearance, and this page is unnecessary. Avolling (talk) 14:10, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :The proposal for this article's deletion has already been put forward. There is simply too much we do not know about the character to maintain a consistent article. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 14:18, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Picture NaNaNa mentioned to Rose that Buzzbee was the one who defeated the 3rd Division, and this picture shows that the 3rd Division was attacked and defeated by a Stern Ritter (which is according to NaNaNa is named Buzzbee). So maybe we should add this photo of him so that his page would look better even it doesn't show his face, or maybe just in the appearance section --Shounen.Kid (talk) 15:20, March 18, 2013 (UTC)Shounen.Kid Frankly, I am still not sure whether this article should even exist. However, the picture would fit into the plot section fine. I would prefer getting a second opinion though. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 16:51, March 18, 2013 (UTC) It would fit into the plot section, but it would need FUR added to it. It has the licensing. However, I agree with Mohrph in that the only issue with Buzzbee is that was the only instance we have of him in the plot. I don't think we have enough information to give him an article just yet. --Kamikaze839 (talk) 16:58, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I have been saying delete this page for months. It only invites speculation and has next to no info.-- Bazz-B Hey we should change his name, I recently read volume 56, and it was stated that his name is spelled is Bazz-B. (CoolJazzman (talk) 09:06, June 7, 2013 (UTC)) That is Viz Media's chosen spelling of his name. We use the English names as provided by our own translators, unless otherwise specified by Tite Kubo himself. 11:20, June 7, 2013 (UTC) You mean like if a volume book comes out with him as one All Stars.